Love in Waiting
by K.L. Kat
Summary: Seto Kaiba, a cold businessman, hires Tea Gardener to become a maid to his household. Yami Takahishi, his charming opponent seeks to win her heart. As she's caught in the middle, she is forced to make decisions that may change all of their lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! No, I'm not giving up my other stories, but I just thought that it would be nice for a change. And what a change it is. I'm trying something totally different. It's a little romance I'm hoping to develop between Seto and Téa. The characters actually won't know each other, so it's like they're all just meeting each other. Well, some people may know each other. Sounds really confusing? It does to me too. But it'll get a lot better as it goes along. Here's a little info for you. Enjoy!

The Characters: (Everyone is about 19 or 20)

Main:

Téa Gardener: Your average, typical teen just looking for an extra spending money. She finds a position as a maid for the wealthy tycoon Seto Kaiba. Eventually, she catches the eye of the handsome businessman Yami, and soon gets caught up in a world of love.

Seto Kaiba: A cold businessman who knows not the word "relax". He's clever, ruthless and usually gets everything he wants. As a young CEO, he's constantly on the alert. But he's still just a teenager and is still learning about the new emotions he faces, and the weird game we all play, called life.

Yami Takahishi: Also a young, wealthy businessman. He and Seto are business competitors, but still find the time to meet each other for the usual talk. Unlike Seto however, this teenager has a heart of gold. He's charming romantic, and can swing any girl off her feet. All the ladies want to get to know this guy. Sadly, his love interest, Téa, doesn't seem to want anything to do with him.

Minor:

Joey Wheeler: The best friend of Yami. He works as an assistant in Yami's high tech corporation and usually ends up asking for more favors. Despite his tough, no nonsense attitude, Joey (or called Joseph sometimes) also has a heart of gold. His sister, Serenity, is his number one concern and he shows much kindness and affection towards her.

Yugi Motou: Also a good friend of both Joey and Yami. This little guy is innocent, carefree, and loving. He also works in Yami's corporation and cares a lot about his friends. Eventually he meets up with Téa and the two become close friends.

You'll meet the rest during the story. So…here goes!

Prologue

In the crowded city of Domino, one man was overlooking his kingdom. Cerulean, calculating eyes scanned the crowds of pedestrians and peddlers. Slowly he turned away from a large window and cast a deep shadow across the mahogany floor. He sat back at the expansive desk and stared down at the pen he was just holding. He glanced over at his personalized stationary and looked at the letter he had just finalized.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. stood up once again and went to the other side of his office. Just as he was nearing the closet, his phone rang. Once, twice, three times. He did not let it ring again.

"Mr. Kaiba?" His secretary asked. "Mr. Takahishi is here. Shall I let him in?"

Seto paused, eyes never leaving his phone. Takahishi. Yami Takahishi was here. His rival in life. Academics, sports, and stock they competed against. It was not a hardcore competition. Well, Yami would say that it wasn't, and Seto would strongly disagree. Yami was the closest thing that Seto could call a friend, however, so against his better judgment, Seto made a quick decision.

"Send him in."

Life was good. At least, that's what Téa Gardener would say. She loved Domino City, her temporary home. She had just moved to live by herself and attend Domino University. She loved the feeling of independence and glory.

Téa scaled down the streets with her bicycle and waved to her many friends. She was a very attractive young lady. She slowed down slightly right by the bakery where she had met a nice man by the name of Baker Joe.

"Hey Joe! How's it going? How are Tracy and Tanya?" Téa asked jovially to the pot-bellied man.

"Oh, they're just fine, Miss Gardener!" He called back from behind the counter. "How's school?" "Fun, as usual!" Téa replied.

"Good, good. I hope you're getting lots of good bread to eat! I don't trust that cafeteria food." He said concernedly. Joe was always concerned with people not getting enough pastry to eat. According to him, bread was one of life's essentials.

"It's great, Joe. Don't worry about it." Téa said, trying to hide a small smile. Joe asked her this every time she showed up at the bakery.

"Well, I don't want you to go hungry, young lady." Joe said sternly. "Here. Take this sweet cinnamon bread. Just baked it this morning!"

"Ah, Joe, you're so sweet! Thanks so much!" Téa exclaimed. "Oops! Gotta go, or else I'll be late for my class!" She said, taking the packed bread and putting it in her school bag. "See you later, Joe!" She called as she pedaled away.

As she headed towards the university, she made a quick stop right in front of a towering building.

"Kaiba Corp." She sighed. "If only I could get a job there." Téa was trying to get some money to pay for school, and just for her apartment. So far, there weren't that many great jobs open to her. She looked wistfully one last time at the building and pedaled away.

"Good morning Seto, how are you?"

"The same that I've been every time you've asked me." Seto grumbled at the young man in front of him.

Yami Takahishi was a handsome young man, the same age as Seto himself. His hair was in its usual state of randomness, but he was donning his trademark gray suit that was tailored perfectly. He was always polite and always charming. Something which Seto both envied and hated. Yami owned his own car company and was extremely successful.

"Seto, you need to get out more. Domino City is full of great things. How are you going to see them all if you just stay cooped up in your office?"

"Yami, you made not understand the meaning of work, but I certainly do. Besides, what 'beauties' are there for me to see out in this old city?" Seto snapped.

Yami crossed over to Seto's enormous window and looked out below him. All of a sudden, something, or rather, someone caught his eye. It was a young girl with straight, brown hair riding a bicycle. She was staring at the building, almost sadly, as if there was something there that she couldn't have. She was strikingly pretty. Yami thought.

"Well, there's one for example." He said to Seto.

Seto joined his at the window, and they both stared down at the oblivious girl.

"What, her?" Seto asked incredulously. "Are you joking, Yami? You are such a romantic fool. Every time you see a pretty girl you have to get her name and her phone number. Why do you even bother with romance?"

"Why not?" Yami asked indignantly. "Besides, I don't look for all women. Just ones I think deserve more attention. It's you that needs to get more involved with romance. Work, work, work, that's your life. Is that truly how you want to live?"

Seto cut off his lecture with a casual wave. As he stared at the girl, she suddenly lowered her head wistfully and pedaled away. As he caught himself looking after her, he suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Why did you come here, Yami?" He asked abruptly.

"Oh yes. Now. Before you say no, just hear me out all right? A friend, or rather colleague of mine is having a dinner party. He asked me to bring you along. You know the drill. Black tie affair, beautiful woman at your side, business talk, the usual dancing while you sit out and look pathetic. That sort of thing."  
  
Seto looked at his with an indignant look on his face. "Yami, why would I ever want to go to one of those ridiculous parties again? I've already gone at least six times. Besides, every single woman that you get to go with me is always a complete and utterly uninteresting airhead. Forgive me, but no."

Yami looked crestfallen. "Pease Seto! I really need you to come. This business associate of mine. He is in charge of one of the greatest advertising companies in the country! If he sees that I'm friends with you, then I might be able to score a great deal with my automobiles!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You want me to make you look good so that you can get an advertisement deal? Why do you even need my help?"

"Please Seto, I am absolutely begging you. I'll never ask for another favor! Please?" Yami begged.

Seto sighed. Why was he always caught up in this. "All right. Fine you worthless baboon. But on one condition. I get to choose the woman I go with. I want at least one sensible conversation while I'm there."

Yami instantly brightened. "Thank you, Seto. I knew that I could count on you to help your old buddy out! You won't regret this."

"Yes, yes. Now, don't you have a meeting to attend to or something?" Seto asked dismissively.

Yami suddenly looked panicked. "Yes I do! Great. I have to go now. I will call you or your secretary with the date. Thank you Seto." And with that, Yami suddenly rushed out of the door, waving a goodbye to Seto's secretary.

Seto watched him leave with the same, emotionless expression on his face. Turning away, he sighed and sat back at his chair.

'Wonderful.' He thought. 'Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be one ordinary dinner affair? 

So how was it? It's just something new, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have the next chapter all set and ready to go, but I need to know if this will be something worthwhile. Could you please review to tell me what you think? Thanks! Also, I FINALLY updated "It's All Business", so check it out! Till next time!

K.L. Kat


	2. You're Hired

Hey everyone! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I have to admit, this little story has taken up much of my energy. Well, not much to say here, so enjoy the next chapter of 'Love in Waiting'!

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this story belong to their respective owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

As soon as class finished, Téa rushed out of the university and headed towards the local coffee shop. As she neared "Java Land," she stopped to drop a few dollars into a beggar's cup and bought a newspaper, immediately flipping to the jobs section.

As soon as she had settled down at her favorite spot, she opened the newspaper and began to scan for possible job opportunities. Soon a waiter came up to serve her.

"Hey Téa!" Came a soft, British voice from next to her. Téa closed the newspaper and smiled up at the white-haired waiter.

"Hey Ryou!" She said back. Ryou Bakura was one of her best friends and one of the managers of the coffee shop. His soft chocolate-brown eyes were kind and gentle. He was just the sort of person that you could pour your troubles out to, and he would always listen.

"What's going on?" She asked him. "Oh well, not much. I've been trying to get a new order for coffee. What would you think about a strawberry and vanilla mix?"

* * *

As they talked about this, a man suddenly entered the shop. He was tall with beautiful crimson eyes and hair in the shape, of almost a star. He was wearing a silver suit and looked extremely handsome. Every girl's head turned towards the newcomer and they swooned.

He looked around and spotted the same brown-haired girl on the bicycle from before. He instantly made his way towards her, and chose a booth almost directly next to her. Unfortunately, the girl in question didn't notice him, as she was having another conversation with the waiter.

Yami waited patiently, ordering coffee from another waitress and sat back, opening his briefcase and taking out a folder. He disposed of his suit and neatly folded it into his case. He looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes and just noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle every time she laughed. Soon, the white-haired waiter got up and Yami made his move.

"Good afternoon." He said politely, standing next to her booth.

Téa looked startled, and stared up at the man standing by her. "Um…hello." She said almost confused. "Do I happen to know you?" She asked, thinking he might be a fellow student.

"No, I don't believe so. My name is Yami Takahishi." He said, waiting for the usual gasp of surprise from the recognition of his name. He was well known in Domino. However, Téa had just moved, so she didn't know Yami at all. "Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Téa Gardener." Téa said, wondering why Yami looked so surprised at her reply. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Oh no. I was just wondering if you were new to the city. I don't believe I've seen you here before." Yami said, smiling.

"Yeah! I just moved here to attend school. Do you go to Domino University also?" Téa asked curiously. He seemed nice enough.

"No, I don't. Pity though. I'm sure we could have been great friends." Yami said. Téa looked confused, but then smiled at him. "I'm sure we could have been." She said.

Then Ryou walked up to Téa and set down her drink. He looked at Yami and then hastily bowed. "Good afternoon, sir. A great honor." He said, flustered. "Are you being served at the present?"

Yami smiled at him and said, "Yes I am at the moment…" He quickly scanned Ryou's nametag. "Ryou. I was just talking to this young lady here." Ryou gave a curious glance between Yami and Téa. "All right then," he said. "If you two don't mind, I need to serve the other customers. Enjoy your drinks." He bowed once again and left them.

"What was that all about?" Téa asked Yami. "I don't know. I guess I just scare people into respecting me." Yami said in mock sadness. Téa laughed and then looked at her watch. "Oops! I'm sorry uh…Yami, but I have to run. It was great meeting you though!" Téa picked up her drink and stood up. Yami immediately picked up her bag and held it up for her. "Here you go, Téa." He said. "Thank you." Téa said, gently placing the bag on her shoulder. "Maybe we can meet again sometime." Yami said, smiling another one of his brilliant smiles. "Yes, maybe." Téa replied, also smiling at him. Yami watched as Tea waved goodbye to the waiter, Ryou, and then left the shop. "I hope we'll meet again…Tea." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

Tea happily walked out of the coffee shop feeling both happy and amused. That Yami guy. He was pretty cute, and the way he acted was better than most guys put together! But he really wasn't her type. He was just too…stiff. She sighed and walked towards her latest meeting. She had an interview to become a maid for a man named Seto Kaiba. She instantly thought of Kaiba Corp., and if he worked there, but she thought nothing else of it. Kaiba was probably a popular last name. No use rushing to conclusions. Although being a maid wasn't really one of her "dream jobs", the job paid extremely well, and Tea liked orderliness and organizing things.

She walked up to the apartment building and stared straight up. Apparently, Mr. Kaiba lived up in a penthouse. 'Lucky.' Tea thought. 'But at least I even get to see the inside of a penthouse.'

She quickly stepped inside the elevator and went up to the 18th floor. She came to the penthouse entrance and rapped on the door.

A man answered it, looking impeccably dressed and ushered her inside. "My name is Jonathan Sakahiro. Mr. Kaiba's assistant. He asked to find a maid that would tidy up the house and perhaps cook some meals. Unfortunately, we don't have the time to interview every applicant, so since you're first, you get the job. Understand?"

Tea blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked. "You get the job." He said impatiently. "Oh! Wow! Thank you so much!" Tea blustered. "I never thought I would get it so quickly!" "Yes. Here." He said, handing her a packet of papers. "The guidelines and details of your assignments. Report back here tomorrow at one o'clock. Here is your key." He handed her the key and then paused as he was exiting the room. "Mr. Kaiba usually finishes work at around 6 or 7, so I would deeply suggest making yourself scarce long before." As she nodded, he walked out of the penthouse.

Tea clutched the packet and keys and finally walked out to her bike. She had just been hired in an instant. 'What good luck!' She thought. 'Well, better get ready for my new job!'

* * *

The next morning quickly arrived and exactly at 1 o'clock, Tea entered the penthouse. It was completely empty. "Wow, look at this place." She said staring at the beautiful furniture. Everything matched. The curtains, the furniture, even the paintings matched the décor. She noticed that most of the rooms seemed to be painted a beautiful, light shade of blue. 'Obviously his favorite color.' She thought.

Immediately setting to work, she got a rag and began polishing the table. She cleaned up the sofa, arranging the pillows nicely and put a vase of fresh flowers on the coffee table. She then walked into the master bedroom and gasped at its sheer vastness and size. She made the blue bed and neatly placed the curtains around it. Then she made her way inside Mr. Kaiba's closet. Everything was neatly placed in a certain order. Most of his clothing was made up of ties, suits, and dress shirts, but a couple of formal t-shirts were placed neatly on their hangars. She also noticed that most of his clothing was also blue. 'Well, no need to mess up anything in here.' She thought.

Soon she came back out to the living room after cleaning up the bathrooms and other guest rooms and spraying each one with her perfume. 'It could use some scent.' She thought. Tea also bought a large vase of flowers and put them in different rooms. She looked at the TV and almost squealed with joy. It was HUGE! There were three different remotes to control each setting and an enormous movie cabinet with just about every single movie imaginable. Tea glanced guiltily around and thought, 'He's not going to be home for another 3 hours. I think it'll be okay if I pop in one movie.' So she put in a romantic video and savored the feeling of his expensive couch.

After the movie was over, Tea walked to where she had hung up her jacket and purse and noticed on a nearby table, that there were two 100-dollar bills placed there. Her mouth hung open. $200 for just cleaning up a house? Jeez! How rich was this man! She pocketed the amount and locked the door behind her, taking one last glance around the home she could never have.

Many days passed after this and she always loved looking around the enormous home. Tea never forgot to bring a vase of flowers and even put little sticky notes telling him what she did, or where she put certain things so that he wouldn't get confused. However the next day, the stickies were always gone. She even brought a camera to work and took pictures of the furnishings. One day, she decided to pay a friend a visit and finished up early. "Well, all done here!" She called to the open space. She turned off the lights, quickly grabbed her jacket and purse, and left the penthouse. Never realizing that she had left her camera on the couch.

* * *

Seto was busy typing up on his computer, when suddenly his secretary called him. "Yes?" He asked impatiently. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but Mr. Sakahiro just sent new information about the system. He'd like you to take a look at it before you leave tonight." Seto almost groaned. "It can't wait?" He asked. "He would like it back soon, sir." She said. Seto sighed and called into his phone. "Send it in." It looked like Seto would be working late tonight.

* * *

Hey! How was the second chapter? Well, really the first, since the one before was kind of like a prologue. If you've got any questions, comments, or cries of outrage, feel free to send 'em all to me! Hope you guys enjoyed!!!! See ya later!

K.L. Kat


	3. Chance Encounter

Gahh! I'm so incredibly sorry for the lateness of this chapter! School life's gotten really hectic, and I just didn't find the time to write! I've also been gone a lot this summer, but I'll try and get the writing back to up normal! So sorry, but hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 3 of Love in Waiting!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything!

Chapter 3—Chance Encounter

As Seto finally got out from work after an exhausting day, he walked to his car and immediately sunk into the comfortable luxury seat. It had been a horrible day and all he wanted to do was to go home and curl up with a good book. The hardware had been trickier than expected and he had lost his temper at least 5 times that day. He normally had to stay after work but that didn't mean he liked it. Finally, after resting his eyes, he started up his BMW and drove out of the parking garage.

* * *

Tea finished work and went to visit her friend Naomi, who liked to sell little trinkets on one of the busiest streets in Domino. It was a cute little booth designed to attract the teeming lot of young couples and gossipy girls that often swarmed the streets. As she caught sight of her friend, Naomi waved excitedly at her, beckoning her over quickly. 

"What's up Naomi? What's with all the excitement?" Tea asked with a grin. "Hey Tea!" The girl said happily. "I just scored a date with a totally hot guy! He was buying a teddy bear for his little sister. Of course we got to talking, and now we're going to go out to dinner!" Naomi beamed. "Awesome Naomi! Have fun!" Tea said. Naomi hesitated a little, then said to Tea, "Hey hon, can I ask you a favor?" After getting an affirmative from Tea, she continued. "Tonight's date is really important, but I don't want to close the shop up so early…tonight's one of the biggest nights since that new bar is opening, so I want to attract a lot of customers. Do you think you could watch if for me? Please?" Naomi asked. "Ummm…" Tea hesitated, but then relented. Hey, it wasn't as if she was going to do anything anyway. "Sure, Naomi. Just be sure to have fun on that date and tell me how it went, all right?" "Thanks Tea! I owe you one majorly!" Naomi said happily, handing Tea the keys and other equipment. "I'll tell you how it goes!" She said, waving as she walked in the direction of her home.

* * *

Tea sighed. It was a little after 7 o'clock and she had been watching the booth for a couple of hours now. Not many customers had arrived, and she was getting bored. Just then, a sleek black car drove up next to her and a fat, old foreign man came out of the car. He whistled appreciatively at Tea and started speaking to her rapidly in what sounded like French. Fortunately, Tea had taken a tiny bit of French in high school, and could understand smidgens of what he was saying. He was gesturing at her and she caught the words "how much?" Oh! So he was trying to buy something from the booth! She quickly glanced at the merchandise and said, "$10." The man gaped, looking happily astounded. He smiled lecherously and opened the door to his car, as if inviting her in. Tea stared totally confused, and was just a tiny bit nervous. As he brandished ten dollars at her and gestured for her to get in the car, Tea freaked and ran off into the nearest café. The man stared after her. After swearing angrily in French, he slammed himself back in his car and drove off with a screech of tires. 

Meanwhile, inside the café, Tea didn't feel like leaving in case the freaky man decided to come back, and so she remained inside the little shop and waited until the coast was absolutely clear.

* * *

As Seto was driving along, he suddenly remembered that one of his colleagues whom he had helped in his business ventures had invited him to have a couple of drinks at a bar he had just opened. The bar was one of the most successful ones in town, and Seto felt like he needed to pay his respects to the place. Sighing, he drove to the touristy district of Domino and searched for the "Paradise Night Bar". Unfortunately, nights in Domino were packed with young people of all backgrounds looking for a great night out, so finding a parking space was almost impossible. Seto, getting frustrated, finally found a vacated spot just next to a small, empty booth filled with teddy bears, celebrity magazines, and other assorted goods. Driving quickly, he did not notice that he accidentally knocked over one of the many boxes on top of the booth, spilling its contents and causing a big mess. So, when he got out of the car and locked it, he didn't give a backwards glance to the mess he had just left behind.

* * *

Tea finally left that it was safe to leave by 9 o'clock, and she went back out to the booth, feeling a little guilty that she wasn't able to sell much of the merchandise. As she stepped outside, the gasped at the sight. One of the boxes of stuffed animals had been knocked over by a black BMW, and it had even run over several of them! Oh no! Tea thought desperately. Naomi's going to kill me! Then the thought hit her. She should take a picture of the car so that she could find the owner! She dug around in her purse, but could not find her beloved camera. "Crap! I left it at Kaiba's house!" She said, frustrated. "Fine! I'll just get the owner out here then. That guy is so dead!" Tea said, as she lightly hit the car, attempting to set the car alarm off. 

As the wailing alarm started to sound, Tea waited for the car's owner, tapping her foot impatiently. A couple of minutes later, a voice interrupted her thoughts, and the alarm immediately shut off. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A man's voice angrily asked. Tea whirled around and found herself face to face with a handsome brunet man, wearing a crisp black suit and tie. She found herself drawn to him by an invisible force. But then she remembered what had happened and she assumed and angry face. "Excuse me! Look what your car did." She said, pointing angrily to the poor teddy bears face-down in the dirt. "This is my friend's booth, and you better find some way to pay her for the damage! How could you hit her booth? Did you not see it or something?" She asked angrily.

Meanwhile, Seto just stared down at the remnants of the bears. He didn't fully comprehend the words of the strange, angry girl, until she stopped suddenly glaring at him. "Are you listening to a single word I'm saying?" She asked him. "Excuse me." Seto said coldly. "I wasn't aware that I had hit your friend's…business. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to deal with damage costs, so I hope you are satisfied with…$100?" Tea gaped at him. He didn't even offer an apology and thought money was the way to get rid of her? Oh, this guy didn't know who he was dealing with. "Excuse me." She said, imitating the man's same cold voice. "An apology would be greatly appreciated, and I don't think my friend would be satisfied with your offer." She said.

Seto almost smirked. Did this ignorant girl know who she was dealing with? He was the most successful business tycoon in the country! He didn't have to put up with this teddy bear nonsense. Sighing, he pulled out the keys to his car, and threw them at Tea. "What's this?" She asked, bewildered. "Listen. I'll just give you the money. I'm sorry for running into your friend's shop. And to add to that, you can drive yourself anywhere you want." Tea just stared. This guy was beyond strange. But…it was a really nice car. One of the newest BMWs that Tea didn't even think was released to the public. Plus, she really needed to pick up her camera before her employer discovered it. "Fine." She said grudgingly, getting into the drivers seat. Seto slid in next to her and they started off in complete silence.

Tea was getting excited driving the car. It had a DVD system and top of the line stereo system. It even had a little computer with a navigation device installed on it, and a portable speaker phone. In short, it was an awesome car. As Tea headed toward the main gates of Kaiba's estate, she noticed that the man next to her had tensed.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, realizing that she had never even asked the man his name. "Nothing…" He said slowly. "Do you live…here?" he asked her. Tea thought quickly. She didn't want to lie, but there was not other way to get rid of the guy. She could say that she did live here and then give him back the keys and never see this guy again. Then take the bus home or something. "Yes. I live here." She said. The guy looked incredulous. 'He doesn't buy it.' Tea thought. But to her surprise, the man just nodded thoughtfully and said, "I'll escort you up." "No!" Tea panicked. What if her employer was home and she went in with a man? She would instantly be fired. "No thank you. I'll just let myself in. Thanks for the ride though. I'll see you later!" She said, getting out of the car and running towards the door. Thank goodness she had a key! Or else it would look pretty suspicious if she couldn't even get into "her" home.

She quickly opened the door and waved to the man, who still hadn't left. Tea hastily closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Well, I'll never see that guy again!" Tea walked over to the couch where she had left her camera and found it there safe and sound. "I wonder where Mr. Kaiba is? Well, that was pretty lucky on my part." Tea thought aloud. Suddenly, a voice, cold and calculating cut across the room.

"Who are you? How did you get into my home?" Tea slowly turned around and found…the same man who had run into Naomi's booth, the cold one that had given her a lift home. Seto Kaiba…her employer.

Well? How'd it go? Sorry about the lack of update, but hopefully the chapter makes up for it! If you have any questions, comments, cries of outrage feel free to send 'em to me! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hopefully next update won't take so long! Till next time!

K.L. Kat


End file.
